vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Elijah
The relationship between Elena and Elijah. They first met when Rose and Trevor kidnapped her in order to gain their freedom by handing Elena over to the powerful Original. Elijah and Elena's relationship grew closer over time. During the The Mikaelson's Ball they appaered to be very close and when she betrayed him, she felt guilty and Elijah felt guilt for what he had to put her through for saving his family. They are refered to by fans as'' "Elejah" ''and as "Elina". Season Two In the episode'' Rose Elijah enters Rose and Trevor's hideout. He believed that theyhad Katherine, aka Katerina, captive. Rose however claimed that they had something even better, a human who is Katerina Petrova's Doppelganger. Elijah was initially skeptical about the existance of a doppelganger, because he knew for certain that the Petrova bloodline ended with Katherine. He wa nted to confirm Elena's exsistance himself, therefore he smelled her. Surprised that Elena was in fact a decendant of the Petrova line, he says, "''Human that's impossible". He then proceeded to talk with Trevor, a vampire who betrayed him centuries ago. As Elijah questioned where Trevor's loyalty was, Trevor begs for Elijah's forgiveness. Elijah says that he forgives Trevor, but decapitate Trevor for his role in Katherine's escape in 1492. When Elijah was abou t to leave the hideout with Elena, Elena brought up the topic of the moonstone. She felt that she could negotiate with him, much to his amusement. Nonetheless,Elijah compelled Elena to tell him its location. Elena answers by saying that it was with Katherine in the tomb underneath the church ruins. Later when Stefan and Damon arrived, Elijah ignored them and tried to leave with Elena. For a moment, Elena managed to stall Elijah by throwing a vervain bomb in his face. Stefan then shot Elijah multiple times with a nailgun and attacked him, causing both of them to fall down the stairs. Elijah was quick to recover, but before he could kill Stefan Damon impaled him against the wall with a broken coat rack, killing him. A few hours later Elijah awakens, thus revealing that he can't be killed by wooden stakes. In'' 'The Sacrifice ,'' Elijah with assistance of Jonas Martins used a locator spell to find Elena when she decided to give herself up to Klaus. Elena was shocked when she saw him in the window's reflection, but when she turned around no one was there. Later, Elijah showed up at Elena's location and killed the vampires who were suppose to take her to Klaus. He then left. Back at Jonas', Elijah tells Jonas that he had a little run in with one of the Salvatore brothers who killed him. Jonas assumed that Damon did not live to tell tales about it, but Elijah retorts by saying he spared Damon because he knew Damon would die before letting anything happen to Elena. Damon would keep Elena safe, and that was just what Elijah needed. In By The Light of the Moon , Elijah met Elena at her house when Jenna invited him in to give him some files from the historical society. Upon seeing her, Elijah greets her by saying, "It`s a pleasure to meet you." He shakes hands with Elena, and before leaving her house he said, "Elena I hope we meet each other again sometime". Seeing that he has left, Elena quickly ran up to Jeremy's room and frantically knocks on his door. Elijah appears and gestures her not to reveal that he is t here, so when Jeremy came Elena told him that that Jenna needed help with the boxes. Elijah comments by saying that it was "A wise choice." Elena questioned Elijah what he wanted. He reponds to her by saying "It`s time you and I have a little chat." Elijah explained why he saved Elena from the vampires, and offers protection to everyone she loves in exchange for allowing him to use her as bait to lure out Klaus so that Elijah could kill him. She agreed only after he freed Stefan from the tomb. In the The Dinner Party ,'' having resurrected after Alaric pulled the white ash wood dagger from his chest, Elijah went straight to Jonas and said, "''I need you to find Elena. Now." Knowing her location, he showed up at the Gilbert Lakehouse where Elena was with Stefan. Using a few pebbles as high-speed projectiles, Elijah shatter the door of Elena's family lake house. He informs her that the deal is off. She tries to neogotiate with him, but to no avail because there was nothing more to neogotiate with. Elena then threatens to kill herself and wanted him to promise to continue to protect her loved ones even if they harmed him. Elijah reponded to her by saying, "I'm sorry Elena but I'm gonna call off your bluff". Elena gave him extra incentive by stabbing herself. He offered to heal her as Klaus needs a living and human doppelgänger to make the ritual. As she falls towards him, he caught her and was ready to give her blood to heal her until she stabbed him in the chest, killing him once again. In the episode Klaus after Bonnie faked her death to protect her and Damon lied to her, Elena went downstairs to the basement were Elijah's body was laying. She removed the dagger from his chest to revive him. When he woke up, Elena came to him. Elijah mistook her for Katerina. Becoming conscious, Elijah had difficulties breathing. Elena realizes that he hasn't been invited in. He sloppily ran outside, and upon recovery he tried to grab Elena but couldn't enter due to not being invited. Elijah asked her what happened to him. Elena told him to lower his voice, saying that she will tell him, but not here. Elena asked if she could trust him, and Elijah threw the exact same word back at her. To prove herself, Elena gave him the dagger that killed him. They both left the Salvatore's mansion to discuss matters about Klaus. Elena informs Elijah that Klaus was now in Mystic Falls, and has taken over Alaric`s body. Elijah wasn't surprised, telling her that it was one of Klaus' favorite tricks. The two heads for the Lockwood Mansion, and Elijah compels Carol Lockwood to invite him in. While they were inside the mansion, Elijah explains to Elena everything about Klaus. He reveals to her that Klaus is his half brother, a Hyrbid born of both vampire and werewolf. He informs her that there is a whole family of Originals as his mother bore 7 children. He says that they were once humans before being tu rned into vampires thousands of years ago. Elijah tells her that the curse of the sun and moon is fake, and that the real one is placed on Klaus to supress his werewolf side. Later Elijah and Elena went to the Salvatore mansion. At the mansion they witness the Salvatore brothers fight. Elena stopped them and says that she and Elijah have made a new deal. The next day Elijah explains the curse on Klaus to Damon and Stefan, he says that Klaus needs the moonstone and a witch to perform ritual during the full moon. It was revealed that Klaus needs to kill a vampire with a stake, and a werewolf by ripping out its heart since he is a part of each; he also needs to kill drain the blood of the doppelganger. Only after this will Klaus become a true Hybrid. Elijah shows Elena an Elixir that can resurrect her after she has died. This elixir was meant for Katherine 500 years ago, before she ran. When Elijah and Elena talked later, he asks her why she is doing this and she says that she is the only one who can stop him. When they hear voices, they head out and see Jenna with a crossbow aimed at Alaric. Alaric explained that it was him and not Klaus, he say that the sacrifice happens tonight. Elena and Elijah listens what Alaric says, but then Elena went to check on Damon. Damon forcefully gave her blood, and when he came down stairs Elijah told him, "She will never forgive you, and never for a vampire is a very long time." At night Elena was taken by Klaus to where the ritual was going to take place. Elijah met with Stefan and Alaric to prepare Klaus' death. When the ritual began, Klaus killed the werewolf by ripping out its heart. Momments after he kills the vampire, who is Elena's aunt, using a stake. Finally Klaus drains Elena of her blood. After having to wait for over 500 years, Klaus breaks his curse. With Elena's death, he became a true hybrid. During his transformation, he was restrained by Bonnie. Then Elijah showed to face his brother. Elijah pierced his brother's chest, and grasp his hand around Klaus' heart, but before it was taken out Klaus coerced Elijah to spare him, telling him that he will take Elijah to their family. Elijah thus betrays Elena for his family. Season Three In Dangerous Liaisons, when Rebekah attacks Elena for what she did to her, Elijah comes and stops her. Elijah begins to talk to Elena by saying "Well I believe, we have a lot off catching up do." Elijah then says that his mother was inside the last coffin and promising her no one will be harmed in any way. Elijah and Elena later meet at The Original Mansion where they are having a ball which's purpose is to welcome the Mikaelson (the Originals) family back. Esther asked Elena in an invitation to go to the ball. Elena is about to go talk to Esther, Elijah begins to talk to her and Elijah says to Elena "Elena", "I understand my mother requested to see you." he then says that he has suspicions about his mother and asks Elena to tell him what his mother tells her, Elena says to Elijah "Of course. I will find you later okay." Then, when Elijah asks Elena if he can trust his mother, Elena lies to Elijah right in his face by saying that his mother just wanted to apologize to her for trying to kill her the other day and that he can trust her. Esther begins to talk to everyone about her children and says to drink for to night, Elijah and Elena stares at each other and then drinks the champagne. Then when Damon killed Kol after he tried to kill Matt, everyone came outside and saw it including Elena and Elijah. Later when Elena comes home she feels guilty because she just signed all The Originals death sentence. In All My Children, Elena still feels guilty because she knows Elijah will die but The Salvatore brothers asks her not to screw with Esther's plan. Elena talked with Bonnie later that she feels guilty because Elijah found away to save her for The Sun and Moon Curse and says now she is doing the exact opposite right now. In The Original Mansion after Elijah talking with Rebekah about Finn and their mother, he went to Elenas home and asked her to come with him since he had something he wanted to show her. They drove to an old place were Elijah used to play when he was a child and he also went there during the full moon with the rest of his family. Elijah said to Elena that it was a balance which his mother used to speak of and then he tells her about the night when she lied to him, Elena says she didn't lie to him but Elijah tells her "I can hear you heartbeat." "It jumps when you’re being dishonest with me." "You lied to me at the ball and you are lying to me now." Elena informs Elijah that she thought his mother would help kill Klaus and that she didn`t know she would kill all of her children. Elena says she wishes there was something that she could do to help. Elijah then'' tells her "''You know one thing I have learned in my time on this earth. Be careful what you wish for". Elijah then grabs Elena and takes her underneath the caves, later Elijah threatens The Salvatore brothers that if they don't help him stop his mother, Rebekah will kill Elena. After Esther and Finn vanished, Rebekah lets Elena go and when she comes home, she sees a letter from Elijah, that he wrote to her, she reads it. Back at Elijah's home, Elijah tells Rebekah that Esther was right about him: that he kills and torments innocent like he did with Elena today by saying "My talk of virtue. When it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment. Even today, I terrorized an innocent." In The Murder Of One, After Elena learned about the vampire bloodline, she said that Abby Bennett was turned by Damon and both Damon and Stefan Salvatore was turned by Katherine Pierce ad She was turned by Rose-Marie and then Elena hoped that Rose was turned by Elijah. In The Departed, Elijah asks Elena, Stefan, and Matt to allow him to take Kluas's body with them as they leave town. He offers to keep Klaus neautralized until the end of Elena's life and her future family. Though Damon--who is on the phone listening--objects, Elena agrees. Quotes Season Two :Elijah: (sniffing Elena) Human. It’s impossible. Hello there. :Elijah: Well, we have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going. :Elena: (to Rose & Trevor) Please, don't let him take me. :Elijah: (offering his hand to Elena) Come. :Elena: No, what about the moonstone? :Elijah: What do you know about the moonstone? :Elena: I know that you need it, and I know where it is. :Elijah: Yes. :Elena: I can help you get it. :Elijah: Tell me where it is. :Elena: It doesn't work that way. :Elijah: Are you negotiating with me? :Elijah: What is this vervain doing around your neck? :Elijah: Tell me where the moonstone is. :Elena: In the tomb underneath the church ruins. :Elijah: What is it doing there? :Elena: It`s with Katherine. :Elijah: Interesting. :Elijah: Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. You hear that? I repeat-- You cannot beat me. So I want the girl on the count of three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other? :Elena: I'll come with you. Don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out. :Elijah: What game are you playing with me? :-- Rose. ---- :Elijah: Oh, forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm. :Elena: Why`d you kill those vampires when they tried to take me? :Elijah: Because i didn` want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated. But those who fear him are desperate for his approval. Word gets out the doppelganger exists......there`ll be vampires eager to take you to him, and I can`t have that. :Elena: Isn`t that exactly what you`re trying to do? :Elijah: Well let`s just my goal is not to break the curse. :Elena: So, what is your goal?" :Elijah: Klaus` obsessions have made him paranoid. He`s a recluse. -He trust only those in his inner circle. :Elena: -Like you? :Elijah: Not anymore. :Elena: You don`t know where he is, do you? So you`re trying to use me to draw him out. :Elijah: Well to do that, I need you to stay put...-...and stop trying to get yourself killed. :Elena: How do i know you`re telling the truth? :Elijah: Well if i wasen`t being truthful, your family would be dead......and I`b be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I`m here to offer you a deal. :Elena: What kind of a deal? :Elijah: Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life......stop fighting. And when the time is right, you and I shall draw Klaus out together. And I`ll make certain your friends remain unharmed. :Elena: And then what? :Elijah: Then I kill him. :Elena: Just like that? :Elijah: Just like that. :Elijah: I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal. :-- By the Light of the Moon. ---- :Elijah: You know, I might not be able to enter this house......but I am a very patient man. I`ll wait you out. :Elena: They shouln`t have done what they did. :Elijah: The deal is off. :Elena: I`m renegotiating. :Elijah: You have nothing left to negotiate with. :Elena: I`d like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls......after the doppelganger bleeds to death. :Elijah: Stefan won`t let you die. :Elena: No, he won`t. He`ll feed me his blood to heal me. And then I`lll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before. Promise me that you won`t harm anyone that I love. Even if they`ve harmed you. :-- The Dinner Party. : ---- :Elijah: I`m a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you`re looking for is OMG :-- Klaus :Elijah: A witch will channel the power of the full moon......to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire......will sacrifice one of each. :Elena: And where do I fit in to it. :Elijah: The final part of the ritual. Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger......to the point of your death. :Elena: And that's when you come in. :Elijah: This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation. :Elena: So I'll be dead? :Elijah: And then you won't. : ---- :Elena: You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this. :Elijah: Why are you? :Elena: I'm the key to breaking the curse. Klaus is here because of me. If I don't stop him, then he's gonna hurt people. It's that simple. :Elijah: You know there is a possibility this elixir won't work. I don't want to mislead you. :Elena: I now the chance I'm taking. :-- The Last Day. Season Three ---- Elijah: Well... I believe we have a little catching up to do. -- Dangerous Liaisons. ---- Elijah: Elena. I understand my mother requested to see you. Elena: Uh, yeah. Why, is something wrong? Elijah: Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least. Elena: Do you think that it's an act? Elijah: It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says? Elena: Of course. I'll find you later, okay? -- Dangerous Liaisons ---- Elijah: So how was my mother? Elena: Intense. Elijah: And for what reason did she need to speak to you in private? Elena. Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions? Elena: She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed. Elijah: So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus? Elena: It's true -- Dangerous Liaisons ---- Elijah: Elena. Elena: Elijah. Elijah: I don’t mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany me. I want to show you something. -- All My Children. ---- Elijah: Forgot how much I missed this land.'' '''Elena: I can’t even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago. Elijah: You know, your school was built over an Indian village. Where I saw my first werewolf. The town square is where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that, there was a field where wild horses use to graze. Elena: That's incredible Elijah: Come Elena: Do you know this place too? Elijah: I do. Below us is a cavern I use to play in as a boy. Connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area. Perhaps it’s nature’s way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance. Elena: Elijah, I should probably go home. Elijah: I admire you, Elena. You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It’s not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I asked about your meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to my face. Elena: That’s not true. I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start Elijah: I can hear you heartbeat. It jumps when you’re being dishonest with me. You lied to me at the ball, you are lying to me now. Tell me the truth. Elena: I never wanted this to happen. Elijah: What, Elena? Elena: We were told that whatever was going to be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother…. We didn’t know what to think. Elijah: Since her return she says she only wants this family whole again. Elena: When she asked to see me, I… I thought that maybe she could help. That she would find a way to kill Klaus. It’s not just Klaus that she wants to kill. Elijah: She wants to kill us all, doesn’t she? She wants to undo the evil she created. Elena: I’m so sorry, Elijah. I wish there was something I could do to help. Elijah: Elijah: You know, one thing I’ve learned with my time on this Earth… be careful what you wish for. (Elijah breaks a hole into the Earth, grabs Elena, and jumps down the hole with her.) -- All My Children. ---- Elijah: “Elena, today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most. My family. If anyone can understand that, it’s you. Your compassion is a gift, Elena. Carry it with you. As I will carry my regret. Always and forever. Elijah.” -- All My Children. ---- Gallery Season Two Rose08.jpg Rose09.jpg Rose12.jpg Rose17.jpg 20i8ihe.png Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-17651644-450-450.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-Wallpaper-elijah-and-elena-17686586-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-Rose-2x08-elijah-and-elena-17671552-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-17671896-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-17671808-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-22127391-500-230.gif Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-25856750-870-618.png Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-17672149-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-17672152-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-17672147-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-17672156-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-elijah-and-elena-19674439-500-500.png Elijah-and-Elena-elijah-and-elena-19638909-1024-768.jpg Elijah-Elena-By-the-Light-Of-The-Moon-2x11-elijah-and-elena-17673238-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-By-The-Light-Of-The-Moon-elijah-and-elena-17673403-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-Wallpaper-elijah-and-elena-17686534-1280-720.jpg Tumblr_ld9swuCuzv1qdbf6eo1_500.gif Elijah-Elena-By-The-Light-Of-The-Moon-elijah-and-elena-17673417-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-By-The-Light-Of-The-Moon-elijah-and-elena-17673420-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-3-elijah-and-elena-18519079-1920-1080.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-19545549-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-19545716-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-19545573-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-19545586-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-24137126-500-600.png Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x19-elijah-and-elena-21741406-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-22127703-500-252.gif Elijah-and-Elena-in-2x19-Klaus-elijah-and-elena-21743246-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-2x19-Klaus-elijah-and-elena-21743249-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-2x19-Klaus-elijah-and-elena-21742847-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-2x19-Klaus-elijah-and-elena-21743254-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-2x19-Klaus-elijah-and-elena-21743256-1280-720.jpg Tumblr_lk5zz1xmg91qe7u6go1_500.gif Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x19-elijah-and-elena-21741401-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-22127340-500-281.gif Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x18-elijah-and-elena-21741608-1921-1080.jpg Elejah-elijah-and-elena-21370877-470-773.png Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x19-elijah-and-elena-21741428-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-2x19-Klaus-elijah-and-elena-21743261-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x19-elijah-and-elena-21741431-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x18-elijah-and-elena-21741570-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x18-elijah-and-elena-21741574-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x19-elijah-and-elena-21741440-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x18-elijah-and-elena-21741556-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-22127559-500-227.gif Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-24811783-1280-1024.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-22079948-500-472.png Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-22153473-500-416.jpg Elijah-Elena-Of-Pearls-and-Stars-elijah-and-elena-22920143-1000-489.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-Klaus-2x19-elijah-and-elena-21741446-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-in-2x19-Klaus-elijah-and-elena-21742811-1921-1080.jpg Elijah-Elena-A-little-white-lie-elijah-and-elena-26173775-1000-563.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533946-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533947-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-25836665-943-500.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-21563705-500-277.gif Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533948-1280-720.jpg 2x20-The-Last-Day-elena-gilbert-21542577-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533951-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-23763970-858-500.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-22494717-500-600.jpg vampire-diaries-elena-elijah_450.jpg|Elijah and Elena Vampire-diaries-Elijah-and-Elena-17957801-500-426.jpg|Elijah suprises Elena VampireDiaries2x08_47.jpg img_20617_elena-elijah-the-one-i-kept-closest-vidlet.jpg Elijah-Elena-elijah-and-elena-24983449-200-200.png tumblr_lxgfi6j8IQ1qda69uo1_500.gif tumblr_lmxwzaJl7J1qi9np8o1_500.jpg|Elijah surprised to see Elena return... tumblr_ldo6xrNUh31qch175.gif elijahhhhh.jpg Season Three '' Elijah and Elena.jpg 3x14-elijah-and-elena-28755964-500-281.gif 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029263-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029292-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029581-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029628-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029642-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029619-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029655-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029661-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029666-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029674-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029684-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029726-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029438-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029493-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029515-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029519-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029540-1280-720.png Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159599-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159603-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159605-1280-720.jpg|Elena/Elijah, couple. Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159608-1280-720.jpg|Elijah shows Elena were he used to play when he was a child Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159611-1280-720.jpg|Elijah tells Elena about something his mother used to say. Then Elena think she should go home Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159648-1280-720.jpg|Elena tells Elijah she didn't know that his mother would kill all of her children. Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159651-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159654-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elena-gilbert-29149362-1280-720.jpg|"Elina" "couple" Elijah-3x15-elijah-29151484-500-534.gif Elijah-3x15-elijah-29151745-245-200.gif Elijah-3x15-elijah-29151759-245-200.gif Elijah-3x15-elijah-29151785-245-200.gif Elijah-3x15-elijah-29151491-245-245.gif Elijah-3x15-elijah-29151508-245-245.gif The-Vampire-Diaries-3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elena-gilbert-29150802-1280-720.jpg|Elena reads the letter Elijah wrote to her. 425481_337381619637403_106345739407660_923316_591880190_n.jpg tumblr_m1nnlqNwFp1qckzxio1_500.gif|Elijah and Elena at the ball fuck....gif 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029581-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029698-1280-720.png tumblr_m44bo2xTyJ1rn17syo1_500.jpg '' Videos :thumb|left|270px :thumb|right|270px :thumb|270px|left :thumb|270px|right :thumb|270px|left :thumb|270px|right :thumb|270px|left :thumb|270px|right Trivia * Elena reminds Elijah about Tatia, the first petrova doppelganger. * Elijah unlike the rest of his family, does really care about Elena and his humanity. * Elijah has met all of the 3 doppelgangers. Tatia, Katerina and Elena. * Elijah has shown to have feelings for all of the 3 doppelgangers and Elena reminds him a little about Tatia. Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship